


Birthday Bang

by Zramcharan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zramcharan/pseuds/Zramcharan
Summary: Lonnaja gets help to celebrate her girlfriend's birthday





	Birthday Bang

“Hey, lover.” The sweet singsong voice disturbed the blonde Blood Elf from sleep as she stretched her tall lithe frame. The blonde Let out a high pitch noise. Her eyes opened as she smiled innocently at her lover. “It’s your birthday. So come on eat up, and I will treat you to one fel of a celebration.”

“Oh, really?” the blonde spoke in a playful manner. “What do you have planned Lonny?” She asked her companion.  
“Not yet, my little Rasha”. The raven-haired Blood Elf said to her lover. “All I will say is it is something I think your twisted, little mind can enjoy.” She said then left the room. Rashanallas sat up in the quiet room she and her lover rented. Lonnaja came back with a cart of food. She then sauntered over to her companion. “We have been through so much in the last ten years.” She spoke as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I think we should talk about retiring.”  
“So, is that what this is about?” Rashanallas looked at Lonnaja in disbelief. “You want to stop doing this? We are heroes. Champions of the Horde.”  
“I want you to be happy. More importantly, I want you to be safe. More on that later. Tonight is going to be a night of fun for you.”  
“How much fun?” Rashanallas said with an unsure tone.  
“Till you pass out.” Lonnaja leaned in and opened her mouth slightly. She slowly stuck out her tongue. Rashanallas flicked her tongue against Lonnaja’s tongue. Lonnaja then caught her lover’s tongue between her lips then sucked. The raven-haired Blood Elf adjusted her weight. Allowing herself to give Rashanallas a full kiss. Her hand went down to Rashanalla’s silk red panties the dampness of her pussy caused Lonnaja to smile with satisfaction. “Eat. Then we play some more.” She teased. Rashanallas was disappointed in the way Lonnaja stood up. Then Rashallas stood up and pouted.  
“No fair.” Rashanallas whimpered. “Toying with me as soon as I wake up just to stop.”  
“I have my reasons, love. I want you primed and ready for our... I mean your escapades.” Rashanallas walked with her legs tightly pressed together trying to relieve some of the tension. Her hand slipped down into the front of her panties. Rashanallas yelped as Lonnaja used the blunt side of an arrow across her lover's thigh. “No touching.” She then sipped at a cup of coffee. “I said I wanted you primed and ready. Not satisfied.”  
“You know I am a Blood elf right?” Rashanallas asked.  
“Really? I would never have guessed I thought you were just a pale Night Elf.”  
“Funny, my point is..” Rashanallas was interrupted by her girlfriend.  
“I know. We are never fully satisfied. I promise you after tonight you will be.”  
Rashanallas sat down at the table. Lonnaja smiled deviously and crawled under the table. "Eep!" Rashanallas squealed feeling a cold draft as Lonnaja pulled her panties to the side. “Mmm, you have such a delectable short fuse.”  
“You just... kn-knuh-know how t-to push-sh-sh mmmy buh...my...” She stuttered as she felt her lover’s long delicate fingers grazed her wet entrance.  
“Shh, no need for words.” Rashanallas let out a moan as she felt Lonnaja's finger enter her. Lonnaja twisted her finger inside her wet entrance. The raven-haired beauty pulled out her finger then cooed as she pulled her fingers out causing a long stang of the slick juices. She then brought her finger to her own lips and tasted Rashanallas’ sweetness. “I could stay here and eat you all day long. Maybe longer.” She teased as she slammed two fingers into Rashanallas cunt. “You’re so fucking tight,” Lonnaja noted as she violently twisted her fingers around again causing Rashanallas to moan in staccato. Satisfied Lonnaja pulled her fingers while wiggling them for added torture. Lonni spread open Rashanallas’ labia. “Oh, I think you are ready you little fucking slut,” she commented as she saw Rashallanas’ pussy twitch and drool. Lonnaja carefully got from under the table. She was careful to not drop the hand that had her girlfriend’s juices. She stood up and walked to Rashanallas side with a devious smile. The raven-haired woman pulled Rashanallas’ platinum blonde locks tight. “Open your mouth, bitch.” She spoke. Rashallanas obeyed. “Eat your cunt. Yeah, you like that? Such a good little slut. Gag on my fingers.” she said, shoving her coated digits deep into Rashanallas’ mouth. Rashanallas coughed as she choked on Lonni’s fingers. “By the gods, I find it so fucking hot you have a gag reflex.” She said. Lonnaja widened her stance. She undid her leather pants and belt just enough to slide them down her thighs. “Fuck! Look how wet you are getting me.” Lonnaja then petted her own pussy and licked the juices off her hand. Rasha’s hand slowly crept to Lonnaja’s twat. Lonnaja slapped Rashnallas' hand then said, “Oh no. You get to have fun later.” Lonnaja then spanked her own pussy as emphasis. There was a knock at the door. “Oh, seems like our entertainment has arrived.” Lonnaja then opened the door. “Hello. Come in. Do make yourself comfortable.” A dark-haired Blood elf male walked into the room.  
“Don’t worry little one.” The dark haired male said. “I won’t hurt you.”  
“If he does. He has to answer to me. Ain't that right, brother?” Lonnaja's words were cocky.  
“You got Aerimeaeth to fuck me?” Rashnallas was shocked.  
“Didn’t take too much convincing. He always had his eye on you back in Silvermoon. Besides, how else am I supposed to give you a child?” Lonnaja said with a smile. “My brother will take good care of you, I promise.”  
“You... want to get me pregnant.” Rashanallas was in shock.  
“Of course.” She giggled at the preposterousness of her lover’s question. “I also know as much as I love you and as much as I can give you there will always be one thing I cannot fulfill on my own. So who better than my equally gorgeous twin?”  
“Do I get a say in this?” Rashanallas asked in shocked.  
"What’s your answer?” Lonnaja asked in piqued interest.  
“Well I mean I don’t have any objections. I just wanted to make sure I still had a say in the matter. Now that I do...” She walked to her lover’s brother and went to her knees. He started to reach for the tie in front of his pants. Rashanallas slapped his hand “Ah ah ah, relax big boy. Let me see how big you are.” She could see the front of his pants tighten, straining to keep hidden the prize she patiently waited for. “Let’s give this thing some room to breathe.” Her long delicate fingers slid their way into the waistband of his pants. Oh wow. Lonny, you did not tell me your brother was hung.”  
“I am glad you approve. Maybe when you are ready for another child I will enlist his services again.” Lonnaja said as she watched.  
Rashanallas looked at the large phallus only centimeters in front of her face. Aerimeth let out a soft moan as Rashanallas wrapped her hand around his cock. Rashanallas cooed as she rubbed her face against the soft yet hardening flesh. Rashanallas stuck her tongue out tasting his flesh. It had been a while since she tasted the sweet yet manly flesh of a male Blood Elf. It was something she wanted to savor to be sure. Rashanallas’ tongue flicked the underside of his shaft until she reached the tip. Rashanallas’ mouth opened as she took the head in. She slid her tongue under his foreskin with gentle yet persistent pressure. Rashanallas was relieved that his dick tasted clean. Aerimeaeth moaned as she twirled her tongue around the head. She would have smiled if her lips were not wrapped tightly around the expanding member of her Lover’s brother. She pulled her head from the engorged head with an audible “pop”.  
“Oh, my,” Lonnaja said in amazement.  
“Come on stud,” Rashanallas said as she stood up. “I want to feel your tongue.” Aerimeaeth moved closer to Rashanallas. “Down, boy.” She spoke in a hushed down. The green glow of her eyes emphasized the mischief in her voice. Aerimeaeth kneeled on the wood floor. Aerimeaeth licked the obvious wet spot on Rashanallas panties. His fingers moved the crotch of her damp underwear to the side. Burying his nose into her erect clit, Aerimeaeth shoved his tongue into her wet slick hole. Rashanallas let out a moan as her hands kneaded her heavy, full breasts as he explored her inner walls.  
Rashanallas grabbed Aerimeaeth’s long, elegant ears and pushed his head away. “No... more,” she said in between gasps. Her body was soaked in sweat as she held herself up by his shoulders.  
Lonnaja casually walked to the table and cleared it off while her lover was catching her breath. Lonnaja smiled to herself knowing it had been too long since the couple partook in the pleasures of a Blood elf male. Blood elves were known for their beauty and their insatiable appetite and addiction magic and pleasure.  
“Come. Lie on the table Rasha.” Lonnaja’s words were firm soft and gentle as she took her lover’s wrist in her had with careful tenderness. Rashanallas then laid on the table with her chest up. Her head and lower hips were hanging off of the small table.  
Lonnaja curled her finger to call her brother over. “Aerimeaeth you didn't get a proper blowjob I think it is time we remedy that.” The lightly tanned woman got a devilish smile from her brother as confirmation. “Open that pretty mouth of yours, Rasha. Let my brother see what kind of woman you are.” Rashallas opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in obedience.  
Aerimeaeth grabbed his dick by the base to hit Rashanallas hard on her cheek. The continuous slapping sounds echoed in the room as he teased the pale Blood Elf female, laying before him. His cock head slipped into her waiting mouth. his dick passed her throat, Rashanallas started to gag. It didn’t matter to Aerimeaeth. The male just pushed his dick deeper into her mouth. Aerimeaeth pounded the woman's throat relentlessly.  
While her girlfriend was getting her mouth violated, Lonnaja focused on Rashanallas’ erect clit. Lonnaja’s tongue flicked and circled her girl’s clit while shoving two fingers in Rashanallas’ still flowing cunt. Lonnaja relished the muffled moans coming from the woman she was playing with. Lonnaja then pulled her fingers out and smiled as she saw how coated her fingers were. Lonnaja reached under Rashanallas as she went back to devouring the spasming cavern. The well-lubricated finger of Lonnaja found its way to the tight rosebud entrance. With diligence Lonnaja’s finger messaged the forbidden access of her lover, coaxing it to accept her finger.  
Rashanallas felt Aerimeaeth’s pubic bone slam into her full lips as he relentlessly assaulted her face. Her lover of ten years was working her fingers into her rectum twisting and wiggling. It didn’t take the platinum blonde woman to figure out what was next target in the assault. She felt Aerimeaeth hips press hard into her face. Aerimeaeth kept his cock lodged into her throat, preventing her from breathing. Time seemed to slow as her body fought for air. The long obstruction seemed to remove itself from her windpipe long enough for her to cough. His dick was now out of her mouth allowing her to inhale quickly. Her stomach convulsed as she tried to catch her breath. However, the male Blood Elf had other plans. He shoved himself deep into throat again. Her eyes teared up as her body fought again for the air it needed. She knew what he was doing. The thick, slick layer of mucus on his cock confirmed it.  
Rashanallas was well satisfied with her work of relaxing her girlfriends bottom. “Bed, now.” She said as her own body tingled in arousal. She too needed to feel release.  
The trio made their way to the bed. Lonnaja sat on the bed with her knees up and her legs spread wide open. “As usual,” she said as she ran her fingers over her labia. “Watching this little bitch be a slut really get me going.” The lewd squelching sound her fingers made inside of her own twat emphasized the fact.  
“Come here, Silvermane. Show me your other talents besides taking a big cock.” With that Rashanallas crawled in bed on her hands and knees. Still, on her knees, she licked her woman’s wet pussy with such exorbitant fervor Rashanallas was content, in this whole sexcapade she was now in control albeit a minute amount but having power over the body of her companion thrilled her.  
As Rashanallas licked and sucked on Lonnaja’s center she felt something from behind. Aerimeaeth was forcing his slick cock into her anus. Rashanallas moaned as the head popped into her. As Rashallas’ fingers penetrated Lonnaja; Aerimeaeth pounded her butt with reckless abandon. Rashallas’ two fingers soon became three as her thumb rubbed Lonnaja’s aching clit. She spat on her lovers pussy. Aerimeaeth watched in perverse pleasure as the woman who he was buggering was slowly forcing her fist into his sister’s pussy. Lonnaja pinched and pulled at her nipples as she threw her head back while her cunt was slowly being brutalized by her woman’s fist churning and twisting as it went in and out of her. Rashanallas fist fucked Lonnaja into an orgasm. Rashanallas pulled her fist out and violently rubbed her fingers over Lonnaja’s clit. Then stuck two fingers into the gaping hole before her and messaged the black haired girl’s G spot. Lonnaja cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she came hard, spraying Rashanallas with her juices in multiple bursts. Lonnaja was left panting as she watched Rashallas face.  
Rashanallas bit her bottom lip with a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed; as if trying to hold on to the experience as long as she could. Rashallas didn’t even notice Lonnaja moving under her. Rashallas screamed as Lonnaja lightly nibbled at her clit. After a few moments of sucking on the sensitive flesh, Lonnaja spoke ,“Time to bring it home. This is why you are here. My, dear brother. Fuck her make her a mother. Giver her your seed.” She spoke as her brother pulled his dick from Rashanallas’ ass. Aerimeaeth looked in her open hole with pride as her muscles twitched but never closed the opening. Lonnaja grabbed his still rock hard cock and rubbed it up and down Rashanallas’ entrance. As Lonnaja guided her twin brother’s phallus into the hot depth of her love she felt something that broker concentration. Rashanallas was now licking Lonnaja’s cunt yet again. Aerimeaeth pushed his cock into the platinum blonde’s pussy. “Ooh yes.” Rashanallas moaned in pleasure as he forced himself in, all the way to the hilt. “Fuck my cunt, Aerimeath!” Aerimeaeth was all too happy to oblige her. As Aerimeaeth pushed forward he used circular motions to make his cock message her walls. “Oh-oooh my...Fuck...” She continued voicing her enjoyment until her words became nothing more than gibberish that soon turned into grunts and moans. Aerimeaeth then pushed her shoulder down to the bed giving him the leverage he wanted to slam into her body.  
She gasped her eyes went wide as she felt his penis gain girth. She then felt his hot semen flood her body with sperm. Drained Aerimeaeth reluctantly pulled out of Rashanallas.  
Rashanallas rolled onto her stomach and drifted to sleep.  
Rashanallas opened her eyes to see Lonnaja cuddling to her then drifted back to sleep.  
When she awoke it was morning. Aerimeaeth was gone, in fact, there was no evidence he was there. She rubbed her swollen pussy and found it aching as seeping the evidence of their intercourse onto the bed.


End file.
